Collecting content for later access, organization, and modification is facilitated by a variety of webpage and user-generated content capture tools and their associated collection and curation applications such as Microsoft OneNote® and Evernote® notebook applications. A “web clipper” is a tool that generally runs on a web browser at a client to enable clipping of content from a web page displayed from a web browser. Other tools and input mechanisms may be used to gather and save content. For example, audio or video may be captured by a microphone and camera; and certain text may be captured by a keyboard, keypad, touchscreen, or mouse.
Currently, content is generally captured as-is. That is, capture tools collect a full webpage, an entire selected portion of a webpage or document, a photograph, a screenshot, a recording or a subset of such content. In some cases, when clipping a uniform resource location (URL), a specified thumbnail or snippet that is found in the hypertext markup language (HTML) of the web page, is captured. Thus, content from a web page, document, or directly entered into an application by a user is able to be captured and stored for later use. In order to enhance such collections, a user may add tags and annotate the captured content; however, keyword tagging may not be uniform across users or consistent for a same user.